comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Murdock (Earth-61952)
' Matthew Murdock', alias Daredevil, is a Superhero Vigilantes in the night. History 'Early Life' Matt Murdock's life mixed with joy and tragedy. He lived with his father, a washed-up boxer named Jack Murdock. Jack consistently urged his young son to study hard and make something of himself, so Matt would not end up like him. When Jack returned from boxing matches, Matt would stitch his injuries. During one of these sessions, Jack allowed Matthew to have a drink of scotch, to keep a steady hand. Matthew stayed awake at night listening to sirens, trying to know what they were, creating stories for them. Jack hoped that Matt would become a doctor or a lawyer instead of an "uneducated pug" like himself. This led the neighborhood kids to bully the "cowardly" Matt as "Daredevil." Matt took out his frustrations by secretly training in his father's gym. 'Blinded' One day, Matt saw a blind man walking towards an oncoming truck. Matt pushed the man out of the way. The truck crashed and a radioactive isotope spilled out, striking Matt across the face and blinding him. While recovering in the hospital, Matt discovered his hearing, smell, taste, and touch were amplified to superhuman degrees. He also developed a "radar sense" that formed a mental picture of his surroundings. During his time in the hospital, Matt was visited by a nun wearing a gold cross. Long thought dead, Matt would one day find his mother, "Maggie," was living as a nun. Matt wouldn't know who this woman was for many years. After he was discharged from the hospital, Matt bumped into young Elektra Natchios in the street despite she does not know he had extraordinary abilities. They then became best friend until she moved away due to her father's work. He admitted that he had a feeling for her. 'Murdock's Death' Matt listened to his father's fight on the television and cheered when his father overcame the odds and won the match. He waited at home for his father's return but became worried when he did not arrive. Murdock ran to Fogwell's Gym and was stopped by a police officer. Murdock managed to push his way past the officer and found his father lying on the street, having been murdered by local mobsters. Murdock fell to his knees and begged his father to wake up before crying over his father's lifeless body. 'Trained by Stick' Same as his counterpart of Earth-1999999 'Columbia University' As a young adult, Murdock gained a place at Columbia University Law School. He arrived in his room and introduced himself to his new roommate, Foggy Nelson. Nelson had heard of Murdock, as he remembered what had happened to him as a child. Murdock and Nelson immediately formed a strong friendship. 'Daredevil' 'Legacy' 'Proposal' After meeting his deceased father's spirit, Matt was inspired to pursue happiness in his life. He and Elektra met on a rooftop and debated the circumstances in which they met for the first time. Matt told Elektra that he kept the diamond she stole in their first encounter, knowing he would need it one day. He took off his mask and proposed marriage with a ring made from that diamond. Power and Abilities 'Power' Same as his main counterpart of Earth-616 'Abilities' Same as his main counterpart of Earth-616 Paraphernalia 'Equipment' *'Armored Suits' *'Vigilantes Suits '(Formerly) *'Yellow Suits '(Formerly) 'Transportation' Daredevil usually travels by foot across city rooftops with the grappling hook and cable in his billy club. 'Weapons' *'Billy Club' *'Wooden Stick '(Formerly) Trivia *This character is a mixture of his both counterpart of Main Earth-616 and Earth-199999 as known as MCU, but however, his power is still the same as Earth-616's. *Some part of Matt's history would be different, unlike other versions. *Unlike any of his versions, I wanted him to find happiness in life for once in Legacy Era just like Batman proposed to Catwoman in Rebirth. *I don't know how to write the proposal part in the Legacy Part of his history but I will try to make it different from Batman and Catwoman's proposal in Rebirth because I think it does suit his history well. Category:Earth-61952 Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Males of Earth-61952 Category:Heroes of Earth-61952 Category:Vigilantes Category:Vigilantes of Earth-61952 Category:Super Senses Category:Super Hearing Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Blindsight Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Radar Sense Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Interrogation Category:Intimidation Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Detectives Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Weapons Experts Category:Martial Artists Category:Defenders (Earth-61952) Category:Former New Avengers Members (Earth-61952) Category:Former Hand Members (Earth-61952) Category:Versions of Daredevil Category:Engaged Characters Category:Created by Worstdeath45 Category:New York City District Attorney's Staff (Earth-61952) Category:Former Nelson and Murdock Staff (Earth-61952) Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-61952)